


техника неуловимости

by sarritena



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 03:56:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18438548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarritena/pseuds/sarritena
Summary: Кит оборачивается с маленькой нежной улыбкой на лице, а потом замечает Пидж и подскакивает на месте.- О, эм. Привет, Пидж.- Привет, - Пидж переводит взгляд за его плечо. - Это же комната Лэнса.





	техника неуловимости

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [techniques in subtlety](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11163021) by [Dreamicide](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamicide/pseuds/Dreamicide). 



> [ фикбучная версия](https://ficbook.net/readfic/7390257)

— Ну что ж, — Пидж зевает и потягивается, поднимая руки вверх, — кажется, я исчерпала весь свой лимит на сегодня, — она трет синяки и мешки под глазами, оглядываясь на Ханка.

Ханк кивает и продолжает работать в уголке тренировочного зала над открытой электрической коробкой с высунутым в концентрации языком, перебирая разные провода. Пидж сама тоже работала над переделыванием модификаций для Зеленого Льва; и работа бок о бок с Ханком с проговариванием ему всяких идей вслух повышала ее продуктивность больше, чем работа в одиночку.

— Хорошая идея, пойди отдохни, — он игнорирует неожиданный сноп искр, появившийся когда он соединил два конца разных проводов вместе. — Но у меня пока что еще глаза не устали, так что… Можешь остановиться у Лэнса и проверить, сможет ли он побыть морской свинкой? Его режим сна в последнее время совсем покорежился, поэтому он, скорее всего, еще не спит.

Собрав все свои вещи с пола, Пидж сонливо салютует:

— Так точно.

Оставив Ханка наедине с его работой, Пидж уходит вглубь коридоров замка. Ее потяжелевшие веки постоянно закрываются, но каждый раз она быстро открывает глаза. А после она не может удержаться от соблазна и достает свой голографический ручной компьютер, чтобы добавить еще пару строк кода до того, как дойдет до своей комнаты. Это плохая привычка.

Резко завернув за угол, Пидж идет дальше по коридору, где рядом друг с другом находятся комнаты Лэнса и Кита, и замирает на месте, когда замечает очень интересную ситуацию. Дверь в комнату Лэнса отодвигается в сторону, и из нее выходит Кит, повернутый к Пидж спиной. Поправляя куртку на плечах, он просто стоит на месте, приглаживая ладонью непослушные волосы. Кит оборачивается с маленькой нежной улыбкой на лице, а потом замечает Пидж и подскакивает на месте.

— О, эм. Привет, Пидж.

— Привет, — Пидж переводит взгляд за его плечо. — Это же комната Лэнса.

Кит краснеет.

— А-ага, это… конечно его. Я просто, эм…

Переводя взгляд с двери на Кита и обратно, Пидж приподнимает одну бровь и дразняще улыбается краешком рта.

— У тебя все еще кружится голова после выхода из криокапсулы?

— Да, — моментально отвечает Кит. — Это именно то, что случилось, вот прям только что. Вот это. Я хотел пойти в свою комнату, но потом зашел в комнату Лэнса. Случайно.

Пидж сочувствующе тихо смеется.

— Надеюсь, Лэнс доставил тебе не слишком много проблем.

— Да, он… действительно доставил мне проблем, — отвечает Кит. А затем он краснеет и, кажется, физически закусывает язык, когда понимает, что именно и как именно он это сказал. — Эм, — он делает шаг назад и указывает пальцем за спину. — Ну, так я просто… пойду обратно в свою комнату. Прямо сейчас. В которую я изначально и хотел пойти.

— Как скажешь, — Пидж лениво переводит взгляд обратно на голограмму, делая в коде маленькие изменения. Она оглядывается на Кита с маленькой улыбкой на лице. — Отдохни. Без обид, но ты выглядишь очень измотанным.

Кит быстро кивает, а после оборачивается и делает рывок до своей комнаты, придерживая воротник так, чтобы тот закрывал его шею. Он молнией исчезает в темноте своей комнаты.

Справившись с этим, Пидж легонько стучит по двери Лэнса перед тем, как добавить еще пару строк кода, пока она ждет ответа. Дверь открывается секунду спустя.

— Вернулся для второго круга?..

— Да, на самом деле, — заговаривает Пидж, — а ты против?

— ПИДЖ…

Она поднимает взгляд вверх и успевает увидеть, как Лэнс отскакивает в сторону и одергивает себя, вставая максимально прямо. Он натужно смеется.

— Ха, приветик, я точно знал, что это была ты.

— Конечно. В любом случае, Ханк сказал, что ему нужно провести еще одну диагностику, прежде чем он будет готов представить новую программу тренировок оставшейся команде, так что, как думаешь, у тебя хватит сил помочь с прогоном?

— С чем? — Лэнс переступает с ноги на ногу, оглядываясь в сторону, в которой только что исчез Кит, а затем переводит взгляд на Пидж. — О. О! Точно! Вот это! Черт, конечно же, я был рожден готовым! — широко улыбаясь, он бьет кулаком по открытой ладони, похрустывая суставами пальцев. — Просто дай мне десять минут, и я буду готов.

Он не ждет ответа Пидж, а сразу юркает в свою комнату; дверь за ним закрывается, приглушая звуки спотыканий и падения разных вещей внутри.

— Да, так и сделай, — шепчет Пидж, потирая глаза. — А я пойду спать.


End file.
